1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrode of a supercapacitor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology advances, there are stringent demands for the performance of all sorts of electronic products such as computers, communication devices, and programmable consumer electronics. In order to improve the performance of these and other electronic products, the capacitors used in the electronic products must have greater capacity and higher stability. Hence, the supercapacitor has been considered as a favorable candidate.
The most common supercapacitor has a pair of electrodes and an electrolyte filled between the pair of electrodes. The capacity of the supercapacitor depends on the characteristics of the electrodes. Thus, in respect of improving the capacity, there is an urgent need to enhance the manufacturing process of the electrode.